


Soulmark

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a soulmate mark, something every witch and wizard were born with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmark

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr asking for Ginny/Hermione - soulmark au

When Hermione was a child, she always found the trail of golden stars along her thigh to be a strange, but interesting birthmark. Even though no one that she knew of had such a strange mark, Hermione took pride in it.

 

It wasn’t until she turn eleven and found out that she was witch, that she also learned the stars on her skin were more than just a birthmark. It was a soulmate mark, something every witch and wizard were born with.

 

It was her second year of Hogwarts when she met Ron’s youngest sibling. Ginny had her hair pulled up, revealing a trail of golden stars trailing from her neck and up behind her ear. It was the same stars that marked Hermione’s skin.

 

Hermione didn’t reveal it right away. It wasn’t until her fourth year that Hermione said anything. The Yule ball was just around the corner and even though Krum had asked her to the ball, Hermione wanted to take Ginny instead.

 

So she waited until everyone was leaving the Great Hall after dinner and pulled Ginny aside. Ginny flashed her a smile, and brushed her hair behind her ear, flashing the golden stars. Hermione stared at them for a long moment before taking a deep breath and saying, “Ginny, would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?”


End file.
